Holding hands
by Hey-Nana
Summary: [Drabble] Ella decía ya no soportar a ese chico que se creía superior a los demás. Él decía estar cansado de tratar con una incivilizada como ella. Pero si ese es el caso... ¿Porque ninguno de los dos soltaba su mano? /Franticshipping/


¡Hola!, bueno, aquí tratando de invadir el fandom de Pokémon con un nuevo drabble, fic.. lo que sea franticshipping3 Amo con locura a esta pareja, se me hace taaan cutness que no pude evitar escribir algo sobre ellos.

La linea del tiempo se centra unos, mmm, ¿Cuatro?, si, cuatro años luego de la saga Esmeralda, espero que les guste y también, espero que no haya habido mucho OoC en los personajes, es la primera vez usándolos para escribir y bueno, espero que les guste.

¡Gracias por entrar a leer!

* * *

.

.

.

**Holding Hands.**

.

Es extraño como dos personas totalmente distintas encuentran consuelo en la otra, ¿Verdad?, es extraño ver, como dos opuestos encajan en una perfecta armonía.

Y ese, era el caso de esos dos jóvenes de quince y catorce años que caminaban entre los frondosos árboles de un bosque.

Ruby y Sapphire, esos son sus nombres.

El chico coordinador y la apasionada entrenadora pokémon, dos opuestos, dos personas con anhelos y sueños diferentes, dos personas que, irónicamente, lo único que tenían en común era el cambio por la persona amada.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Sapphire, por ningún motivo cruzaré por ahí! —Se quejó el joven de ojos rubíes mirándola— ¡Mis zapatos nuevos se ensuciaran!

— ¡Por un demonio Ruby, los zapatos son para ensuciarse! —Le gritó ella frustrada— ¡Para qué crees que se usan en los pies!

—Para lucirlos y verte guay.

— ¡No seas idiota!

Quizás, si alguien los estuviera viendo en estos momentos, pensaría que esta pareja de "amigos" se detestaba o en su caso se odiaban, pero eso sería una vil mentira. Nadie tenía derecho de juzgarlos sin siquiera conocerlos, ni menos, cuando no se daban cuenta de aquel brillo especial que aparecía en sus miradas cada vez que discutían.

—Al fin de cuentas Ruby—miró al chico— ¿Para qué querías que viniera contigo?

—Papá dijo que quería discutir algo contigo—respondió—No me dijo porque.

— ¡Tal vez quiere que lo rete a otra batalla! —grita haciendo una enorme sonrisa mientras observa el cielo.

Y Ruby sonríe al darse cuenta de que ella no lo mira. Sonríe mirándola, encantado de ver aquella expresión en el rostro de Sapphire, pero claro, eso no lo admitiría, ni tampoco, dejaría ir esta oportunidad para salir con otros de sus molestos comentarios.

—No seas ilusa Sapphire—dijo, captando su atención—Papá no perdería su tiempo en algo como eso—suspiró—Conociéndolo, tal vez te derrotaría en menos de diez minutos.

—Si no mal recuerdo Ruby, hace cuatro años gané su medalla—decía con orgullo—Mis pokémon ahora son más fuertes, estoy segura de que ganaré incluso con los ojos cerrados.

—Eso es porque te dejó ganar—sonrío con sorna—Vamos, estoy seguro de que hasta yo podría vencerte.

Sapphire abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo que había escuchado, pocas veces Ruby mencionaba algo de sus habilidades en las batallas, incluso, ella sabía que él no lo hacía por el hecho de que no quería que recordaran los eventos ocurridos en aquel día que habían combatido contra los pokémon legendarios.

Pero aun así ignoró los recuerdos con un notorio sonrojo, e indignada lo encaró por su comentario.

— ¡Eso crees niño cursi! —Gritó— ¡Vamos, te reto a una batalla!

—No gracias, eso me ensuciaría la ropa.

— ¡Qué importa la ropa! —se quejó ante, siempre, la misma excusa del chico— ¡También está para ensuciarse!

— ¡No es mi culpa que la única ropa decente que tu tengas sea la que confecciono para ti!

Se gritaban, según ellos enojados, según ellos molestos, según ellos, sin alegría ni emoción en sus voces.

— ¡No me gustan los hombres como tú! —lo miró directamente a los ojos—Siempre actuando superiores a los demás, ¡No me gustas!

— ¡Ah sí, pues me alegro! —Gritó mirándola también— ¡Ya que estoy cansado de tratar con una incivilizada como tú!

— ¡Bien! —ella giró el rostro hacia el otro lado.

— ¡Bien! — y él imitó su acto.

—_Pero si es así…_—pensaron ambos invadidos por un adorable sonrojo—_ ¿Por qué no puedo soltar su mano?_

La respuesta era simple, y era que ninguno, a pesar de las diferencias y malos tratos que tenían, podría vivir sin el otro.

Ruby y Sapphire sabían que su relación no podía ser catalogada como novios, ya que lo sabían, ellos eran mucho más que eso.

Eran mejores amigos, eran los hombros que el otro en algún momento llega a necesitar, eran las palabras de aliento, pero también, eran las personas que demostraban su amor en pequeños actos inocentes.

Para Sapphire, Ruby era el chico que la mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra, y para Ruby, Sapphire era un brillante sol que lo iluminaba incluso en los días más nublados.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó Ruby mirando despistadamente sus manos entrelazadas.

—Sí—susurró la chica—O-Oye…

—Si te suelto la mano seguramente podríamos perdernos—dijo evitando mirarla, mientras los sonrojos de ambos aumentaban.

Y así ambos volvieron a retomar su caminata, en silencio, escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza.

Pero con una inmensa felicidad dentro de sus corazones.

Aquella felicidad, que sentían cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de tomar la mano de su persona especial.

.

**E**nd

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gustó?, sean honestos por favor TvT, claro, sin pasar a lo grosero si no es mucho pedir lindas(os) lectoras(es).

Me despido con un enorme beso. Cuídense mucho.

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


End file.
